Maiden of Serenity
by Rei Asou
Summary: a Mahabharat Fanfiction. Ridhima, Sang Putri dari Yadawa... Tangan kecilnya menggenggam takdir besar yang menentukan nasib dunia. Dengan tubuhnya yang lemah dan kelembutan hatinya, Ia harus banyak berkorban dan mengalami ketidak-adilan di sepanjang hidupnya demi dunia yang sangat dicintainya.
1. Chapter 1

-DISCLAIMER-

Based on Mahabharata Star Plus version. Penulis hanya menulis ulang, mengembangkan, sedikit memanipulasi, dan menambahkan hasil pemikiran DAN imajinasi penulis ke dalam cerita yang sudah ada. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan dan kepuasan pribadi penulis semata, dan tidak bermaksud untuk mendiskreditkan pihak manapun.

* * *

 _Apa yang kau cari di dunia ini, anakku?_

 _Sejujurnya, keindahan dirimu terlalu suci untuk sebuah dunia yang mulai menampakkan kegelapannya._

 _Dirimu yang masih serentan kapas putih yang lembut membuat angin yang berhembus pun nampak bersalah._

 _Tidak ada yang perlu kau cari di sini..._

 _Tetapi..._

 _Dengan sangat menyesal, kau tidak bisa begitu saja melupakan tujuan kelahiranmu, anakku._

 _Meski ini terlalu berat, bahkan bagi seorang Ksatria terkuat sekalipun, kau akan menanggung semua harapan manusia._

 _Air memang akan menjadi keruh jika tercampur dengan lumpur._

 _Namun air juga bisa menghapus kotoran, dan membersihkan semua noda._

 _Itulah dirimu, yang sesuci air sungai Gangga, air yang menyejukan setiap insan dari dahaga dunia, yang bisa menyegarkan dan menenteramkan jiwa-jiwa yang lelah._

 _Hidupmu diberkati, anakku._

 _Bahkan semua Dewa pun menghormatimu._

 _Dewi Gangga memberikan setetes air sucinya ke dalam jiwamu,_

 _Dewa Agni mengobarkan api kebenarannya di dalam hatimu,_

 _Dewa Surya memberikan cahayanya ke dalam kehidupanmu,_

 _Dan jangan lupakan orang tuamu sendiri, yang memberikan berkat terbesarnya pada dirimu._

 _Langkahmu akan semakin berat setiap harinya, nak._

 _Kau pun akan mendapatkan banyak kesulitan._

 _Bahkan ketidak adilan bisa saja menimpa dirimu yang bersih dan suci._

 _Ingatlah bahwa cahaya dari lilin yang menyala akan lebih jelas terlihat di dalam kegelapan._

 _Pada akhirnya api yang membara akan membakar habis kayu yang kuat._

 _Dan bahkan air pun bisa membuat lekukan pada batu yang keras._

 _Kehidupan tidak pernah sama, namun di setiap kehidupan, hal yang sama pasti terjadi seiring berjalannya siklus kehidupan._

 _Teruslah berjalan di jalanmu, walau dunia sudah banyak berubah. Karena di setiap langkahmu, akan selalu ada yang mendampingimu, menjagamu, dan melindungimu_

 _Gemakan nyanyian indahmu_

 _Hingga kau membawa kejayaan dan ketenteraman ke dalam dunia ini_

 _Karena untuk itulah kau hidup._

 _-MAIDEN of SERENITY-_

Langit cerah kala itu menaungi bumi Arya yang indah. Sang Surya bersinar dengan terik, menghangatkan setiap jiwa yang sunyi di dalam raga yang berjalan kaku di atas permukaan tanah. Kicauan burung yang bertengger di atas dahan pohon membentuk sebuah melodi indah yang memanjakan telinga pendengarnya. Bagaimanapun juga, hari ini adalah hari yang indah.

Seorang gadis menari-nari kecil di tengah hamparan padang bunga berwarna kuning yang terhampar luas sejauh mata memandang. Paras cantiknya memancarkan cahaya yang mampu menyaingi sinar Dewa Surya yang setiap hari menerangi bumi. Sambil memetik satu, dua, hingga tiga tangkai bunga, ia bersenandung dengan suaranya yang lembut dan merdu. Sesekali angin yang berhembus mengibarkan kain sari berwarna biru laut dengan corak indah yang ia kenakan, dan juga rambut hitam indahnya yang panjang. Namun, sekencang apapun angin berhembus, semenyebalkan apapun lebah-lebah berdengung di dekat telinganya, ia menikmati harinya yang, sekali lagi, menakjubkan.

"Tuan Putri!" Seorang gadis -pelayan, yang kira-kira berusia lima tahun lebih tua dari dirinya, berlari menuju Sang Putri yang, masih, dengan asyik bersenandung riang di hadapan ribuan bunga yang menari tertiup angin.

"Tuan Putri Ridhima!" Seru gadis itu, sekali lagi.

Akhirnya, Ridhima menengok ke arah dimana gadis pelayan itu muncul. Dengan napas terengah-engah, gadis pelayan itu berdiri di hadapan Ridhima.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Gehna!" Ujar Ridhima. "Ada apa?"

"Ayahmu... Mencarimu..." Jawab Gehna, dengan napas yang masih tersengal-sengal.

Sebuah senyuman kecil tersungging di bibir mungil Ridhima yang berwarna merah muda. Namun, secepatnya, ia menghapus senyuman itu. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Gehna, dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan kuntum-kuntum bunga yang berada di hadapannya. "Aku tahu ayah masih sibuk. Biarkan saja." Ujar Ridhima.

"Tapi Tuan Putri..."

Ridhima berbalik, kembali menghadap Gehna, dan memandangnya aneh. Tatapan itu lagi, pikir Gehna.

"Sudahlah, kau temani saja aku di sini." Ucap Ridhima dengan senyuman yang penuh dengan kepercayaan terhadap seorang teman.

Gehna menghela napasnya. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, kecuali mengikuti keinginannya.

Gehna menyusun karangan bunga yang dipetik Ridhima ke dalam keranjang anyaman rotan berwarna coklat terang. Tidak banyak bunga yang bisa dipetik oleh Ridhima. Mengambil sesuatu dari alam tentu saja boleh, namun jika dilakukan secara berlebihan itu sama saja dengan pengrusakan. Setidaknya itulah yang diajarkan oleh ayahnya kepadanya. Memang hamparan padang bunga ini masih menyimpan jutaan keindahan, dan tidak akan habis atau rusak begitu saja, tetapi jauh lebih baik jika kita menjaga keindahan itu di tempat yang semestinya.

Gehna tersenyum kecil melihat Ridhima yang tergoyahkan angin. Badannya yang kecil terhuyung ke kanan dan ke kiri, dimabukkan oleh irama angin yang menyejukkan. Gehna sangat mengenal Ridhima. Ia sudah bersama dengannya sejak Sang Putri berusia lima tahun. Melihatnya sebahagia ini, seperti biasanya, tentu membuat hatinya menjadi tenteram.

Angin yang kencang kembali berhembus. Kain sari Ridhima kembali berkibar, dan rambutnya menjadi acak-acakan. Tiupan angin kali ini benar-benar kencang, membawa selendang sutra berwarna senada milik Ridhima terbang jauh ke atas langit.

"Ah, selendangku!" Ridhima berlari mengejar selendangnya yang terbang ke arah selatan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba meraih selendangnya, namun tak berhasil. Ia mulai menggerutu, menyalahkan angin yang mulai menyebalkan.

Selendang itu, akhirnya, mendarat di wajah seorang pria yang berdiri sekitar tiga meter di hadapan Ridhima yang terengah-engah.

Pria itu mengambil selendang Ridhima yang bersarang di wajahnya dengan tangannya yang kuat, namun penuh dengan kelembutan. Wajah tampan berseri nan lembut mulai terlihat ketika ia menyibakkan kain sutra halus itu, menunjukkan sebuah senyuman yang menawan. Mahkota emas berhiaskan bulu merak nampak bersinar diterpa cahaya matahari yang hangat. Dhoti kuning yang membalut bagian bawah tubuhnya pun seolah memancarkan sinar yang terang. Seluruh tubuh pria itu bercahaya. Selalu terlihat seperti itu.

Ridhima tersenyum lebar melihat pria yang muncul di hadapannya itu. Pria itu membalas senyum Ridhima dengan hangat, sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menggeleng perlahan.

"Ayah!?" Gumam Ridhima.

Di belakang sana, Gehna yang melihat kedua ayah-anak itu menepuk dahinya. Astaga! Ini salahku karena tidak bisa membawa pulang Tuan Putri. Akhirnya Basudewa Krishna datang sendiri untuk menjemputnya.

Ridhima berjalan menghampiri Krishna. "Ayah!"

Krishna mengulurkan tangannya, lalu memencet hidung mungil Ridhima yang mancung, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan.

"Aw! Apa yang ayah lakukan?"

"Dasar nakal! Kemana saja kau? Kenapa kau tidak segera menemui ayah, Hah? Bukankah ayah sudah menyuruh Gehna untuk menjemputmu?" Timpal Krishna, menekuk bibirnya dan mengerutkan dahi, seolah ia benar-benar memarahi putrinya itu.

"Habisnya... Sepanjang hari ayah sibuk dengan Paman Balarama, dan terus bersama Kak Abhimanyu." Giliran Ridhima yang menekuk bibirnya, menggerutu.

Krishna tersenyum. Ia membelai rambut Ridhima yang halus dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Maafkan ayah."

Ridhima kembali tersenyum. Mana mungkin ia bisa semarah itu pada ayahnya hanya karena hal sesepele itu? Ia sudah berusia hampir empat belas tahun. Sudah waktunya ia belajar bersikap dewasa.

Ridhima mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba meraih selendang miliknya dari tangan sang ayah. Namun, dengan cepat tangan Krishna bergerak ke atas, menjauhkan selendang itu dari jangkauan Ridhima.

"Sekarang apa lagi?" Keluh Ridhima, kembali terlihat kesal.

Krishna tersenyum. "Kau pikir ayah akan memberikannya begitu saja, setelah selendangmu ini menghantam wajah ayah?"

Ridhima memutar bola matanya. Oh, ayolah! Kenapa ayahnya itu sangat usil?

Melihat wajah lembut Krishna yang tersenyum kikuk dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat membuat Ridhima tidak bisa menahan tawanya yang renyah.

"Oh, ayah ini..."

Krishna merangkul Ridhima, membawanya ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Ridhima pun seolah sudah melupakan selendangnya dan terjatuh ke dalam dekapan ayahnya yang menentramkan hatinya.

Krishna melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. "Nah, sekarang biarkan ayahmu ini menghukum Gehna yang tidak mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik." Krishna melirik Gehna yang terpaku di belakang Ridhima. Keduanya saling beradu pandang, membuat Gehna terpaksa bersembunyi di balik keranjang bunga yang, tentu saja, tidak bisa menyamarkan tubuhnya yang lebih besar.

Ridhima menengok Gehna di belakangnya. "Jangan hukum Gehna!" Serunya pada Krishna. "Aku sendiri yang menolak pergi dan malah menyuruhnya untuk menemaniku. Jika ada yang harus dihukum, itu adalah aku."

Krishna kembali tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mencubit pipi Ridhima dengan lembut. "Kau selalu saja membuatku senang. Sudahlah, tidak ada yang harus dihukum di sini. Ayo, kita pulang."

Gehna yang mendengar percakapan itu tersenyum kecil. Setelah Krishna mengisyaratkannya untuk pergi, ia bergegas membawa keranjang bunga Ridhima dan berjalan menyusul Basudewa Krishna dan anak gadisnya.

~ooo0ooo0ooo~

Ridhima, gadis cantik dan manis itu adalah putri bungsu, dan satu-satunya putri Basudewa Krishna. Ia terlahir dari rahim Ratu Rukmini dan merupakan anak kesebelas yang dilahirkannya. Ramalan menyebutkan bahwa setelah istri-istri Krishna melahirkan masing-masing sepuluh orang putra, Ratu Rukmini akan melahirkan anak kesebelasnya yang berjenis kelamin perempuan, yang menjadi penutup dari keturunan Yadawa di generasinya. Dan setelah semua saudaranya lahir ke dunia, Ridhima pun terlahir dengan kondisi yang sangat lemah.

Walaupun ia terlahir lemah, namun ia tumbuh menjadi seorang putri yang cantik dan periang. Matanya yang bulat kecoklatan, kulitnya yang putih dan halus, dagunya yang runcing dan hidungnya yang mancung, serta senyumannya yang indah membuat semua raja di wilayah Arya melamar Putri Ridhima untuk anak-anaknya. Namun, Basudewa Krishna selalu tersenyum dan menolak semua pinangan itu, dengan berbagai alasan yang cukup _nyeleneh._

Ya, Basudewa Krishna sangat menyayangi putrinya itu melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Karena selain statusnya yang merupakan seorang putri kebanggaan Yadawa, ada satu hal yang membuat Basudewa Krishna begitu menjaga putrinya itu...

Kereta kuda berwarna putih itu berhenti di halaman istana Dwaraka. Kedua pasangan ayah-anak itu turun dari kereta, dan Ridhima berlari kecil menuju istana megah yang indah tempatnya tinggal itu. Namun, sebelum Ridhima menjajaki tangga menuju pintu masuk istana, Krishna menggenggam tangan Ridhima, menahannya untuk masuk seolah ia tak ingin putrinya, sekali lagi, meninggalkan dan mengabaikannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Krishna.

"Tentu saja masuk ke dalam."

Krishna mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia melepaskan genggamannya, lalu menaruh tangannya di pinggang. "Kau tidak boleh masuk! Memangnya kau pikir kenapa ayah memanggilmu hingga akhirnya menjemputmu secara paksa?"

Ridhima kecil memutar bola matanya. Kali ini apa lagi yang akan ayahnya lakukan? Ia memandang ke atas langit, seolah meminta jawaban dari para Dewa. Namun sepertinya, para Dewa pun tidak mengetahui rencana ayahnya itu. Ya, tidak pernah ada yang tahu semua rencana Basudewa Krishna, selain dirinya sendiri.

Melihat putrinya yang cemberut di tengah kebingungannya, Krishna melepas tawanya yang ringan. Ia pun mencubit pipi Ridhima dengan lembut. "Ayah hanya ingin kau bertemu dengan seseorang."

Ridhima kini terlihat lebih antusias. "Seseorang? Siapa? Apakah itu paman Arjuna yang ayah ceritakan akan segera datang dari pengasingannya?"

Krishna tersenyum. "Nanti kau akan tahu."

Mau tak mau, kaki kecil Ridhima mulai bergerak, berjalan mengikuti Krishna. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kemana ayahnya akan membawanya pergi.

Desiran pasir pantai mulai terlihat sejauh mata memandang, seiring dengan deburan ombak yang sedikit demi sedikit menyentuh kaki Basudewa Krishna yang berjalan di tepian pantai, seolah meminta berkat dan do'a dari Dia yang menerangi seluruh daerah Arya dengan cahayanya. Sementara sang putri, ia mulai memainkan air laut dengan kaki kecilnya yang menari riang dengan diiringi irama laut yang harmonis.

"Ayah, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Ridhima, mulai gusar, walaupun sepertinya ia terlihat menikmati suasana di pantai Dwaraka yang indah ini.

Krishna tersenyum. "Bukankah ayah sudah bilang? Ayah ingin kau bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Tapi siapa? Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan setelahnya? Tidak. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Krishna menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik dan memandang putrinya yang polos itu. Ia tertawa, lalu mencubit pipinya dengan lembut. "Dasar, kau ini cerewet sekali! Sabarlah sedikit."

Krishna dan Ridhima kembali berjalan, hingga akhirnya mereka tiba tepat di titik tengah pantai. Tiga orang lelaki gagah dengan seorang lelaki tua berjanggut cukup tebal berdiri di sana, jelas untuk menunggu sesuatu, atau mungkin seseorang. Tatapan mereka langsung tertuju pada kedua ayah-beranak yang datang menghampiri mereka, begitu sang Krishna memecah penantian mereka dengan salam sapanya yang hangat.

"Salam, Pangeran Duryodhana, Pangeran Dursasana, Raja Angga Karna, dan... salam, Raja Gandhara." Ucap Krishna.

"Salam, Basudewa Krishna." Balas Pangeran Duryodhana, diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Basudewa Krishna? Apa yang menghambatmu untuk bertemu dengan kami?" Tanya Raja Gandhara, Paman Sangkuni.

Krishna tersenyum nakal. "Ah, maafkan aku. Putriku memaksaku untuk bermain dengannya. Jadi, aku terpaksa menemaninya terlebih dahulu. Dan, aku malah keasyikan bermain dengannya." Krishna menatap Ridhima yang bersembunyi di balik punggungnya, lalu mengelus rambutnya secara perlahan.

Ridhima, sekali lagi, memutar bola matanya. Bibir mungilnya menekuk kecut. Oh, ayahnya ini...

"Ah, iya," ucap Krishna. "Perkenalkan, ini putri bungsuku, Ridhima."

Ridhima menatap kermpat orang di hadapannya dari balik tubuh tegap ayahnya. Ia tahu, ia tidak menyukai mereka. Seperti seekor anak kucing yang ketakutan, ia tidak bisa keluar begitu saja dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Ridhima, beri salam kepada mereka. Mereka juga adalah keluargamu." Ucap Krishna, memaksa Ridhima keluar dari balik tubuhnya.

Ridhima pun menunjukkan dirinya, sebisa mungkin tersenyum manis pada tamu ayahnya ini, seperti ia tersenyum pada semua orang. Ia pun menyentuh masing-masing kaki orang-orang dari Hastinapura itu.

"Maafkan putriku ini. Dia memang anak yang pemalu."

"Kau memiliki putri yang sangat cantik dan manis, Basudewa." Ujar Duryodhana.

"Ya. Kau pasti sangat bangga dan menyayanginya, kan?" Timpal Paman Sangkuni.

"Ahahaha... Kau benar, Paman." Jawab Krishna.

Ridhima melihat ayahnya begitu akrab dengan keempat orang itu. Namun, entah kenapa, Ridhima merasa tidak enak, terutama pada lelaki gagah dengan wajah menyeramkan yang berdiri di tengah, dan lelaki tua yang menutup sebelah matanya saat ia memuji dirinya dan ayahnya tadi.

Senyumannya, perlahan menghilang

 _Aku tidak suka mereka..._


	2. Chapter 2

"Kalau begitu," ucap Krishna "kita berbincang lebih nyaman lagi di dalam istana."

Sangkuni tersenyum, dan secara perlahan menganggukan kepalanya.

Angin yang berhembus terasa lebih kencang menusuk belulang. Awan putih serupa gulungan kapas berarak di atas langit Dwaraka dari arah Selatan. Ridhima, yang tidak segera mengikuti langkah kaki ayah dan para tamunya berdiri mematung di tengah nuansa menyejukkan itu. Walaupun cuaca sedang bagus, tapi hatinya tak sebagus itu, setidaknya sejak ia melihat keempat orang asing itu di hadapannya. Tidak, mereka tidak asing. Ayahnya Krishna sudah berkata bahwa mereka adalah keluarganya juga. Tapi, entah kenapa, ia tahu bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, dan itu karena mereka, keluarga yang sangat asing dari Hastinapura.

"Ridhima?" Seru Krishna. "Kenapa masih berdiri di sana? Ayo!"

Ridhima berlari kecil menyusul mereka yang sudah berada sekitar tujuh meter di depannya. Ia tidak mendekati Krishna yang berjalan di depan. Ada Duryodhana dan Sangkuni di sana, di samping ayahnya. Ia memperlambat laju langkahnya, dan bersanding bersama pria gagah yang terlihat baik dan ramah di belakang. Karna yang menyadari kehadiran putri berperawakan mungil itu langsung menengok padanya, dan melontarkan sebuah senyuman yang hangat.

"Salam, Tuan Putri Ridhima." Sapa Raja Angga Karna.

"Ah, salam." Jawab Ridhima ragu.

Dia berbeda, pikir Ridhima saat ia merasakan kehangatan dalam diri pria bertubuh jangkung itu. Senyumannya juga tulus dan... manis. Ridhima tersenyum sendiri, membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Setengah jalan sudah mereka lalui menuju istana. Ridhima tiba-tiba berhenti saat ia melihat sesosok lelaki muda tampan yang sedang berlatih memanah di balik sebatang pohon di sana. Saat ia melihat penampakan wajah pemuda itu dengan jelas, ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ayah, aku ke sini dulu sebentar." Ujar Ridhima antusias, dan mulai berlari meninggalkan Krishna dan yang lainnya menuju lapangan berpilarkan pohon-pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi.

Ridhima tidak langsung menghampiri pemuda itu. Ia justru bersembunyi di sebalik pohon, memandang pemuda itu diam-diam sambil terkekeh kecil.

Sebuah anak panah yang dilepaskan pemuda itu melesat cepat kilat ke arah Ridhima, membuatnya terperanjat, terkejut. Ridhima berteriak saat anak panah itu, secara mendadak, tertancap di batang pohon tempatnya bersembunyi. Matanya terpejam, pasrah kepada takdir buruk yang menimpanya. Walaupun anak panah itu tidak mengenainya, tetap saja, rasanya seperti ribuan anak panah menghujam tubuhnya yang sedang iseng mengintip pemuda gagah itu.

Melihat ekspresi terkejut Ridhima yang terlihat... lucu, pemuda itu tertawa lepas, dan membuat Ridhima kesal.

"Itu tidak lucu, tahu!" Ujar Ridhima kesal. Wajahnya kini semerah shindoor yang tergaris di dahi ibu Rukmini dan bibi Subadra.

"Ahahahahahahaha! Lagi pula sedang apa kau di sana? Kau sedang mengintipku, ya?" Jawab pemuda itu tanpa berhenti tertawa.

Ridhima berjalan dengan cepat menuju pemuda itu, masih kesal. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, ia memukuli pemuda itu dengan tangan kecilnya. "Dasar menyebalkan! Kak Abhimanyu menyebalkan! Aku benci! Aku benci!"

"Aduh! Hentikan, Ridhima! Aw! Sakit! Baik, baik. Maafkan aku!" Erang Abhimanyu.

Ridhima menghentikan serangannya. Ia menatap Abhimanyu dengan tatapan sinis. Ia masih kesal. Abhimanyu tersenyum, lalu menyentil dahi Ridhima dengan lembut. "Baiklah, mau apa kau ke sini?" Ucap Abhimanyu

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu latihan. Itu saja. Tapi kau malah ingin membunuhku." Jawab Ridhima ketus.

Abhimanyu kembali terkekeh kecil. "Sudahlah, jangan marah lagi! Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf. Lagi pula, mana mungkin aku membunuhmu. Kalau aku membunuhmu.. tidak. Bahkan kalau aku melukaimu sedikit saja, bisa-bisa Paman Krishna menghancurkanku, bahkan mungkin dunia ini." Abhimanyu mengulurkan tangannya, lalu membelai kepala Ridhima dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang. "Aku sendiri tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika aku sampai menyakitimu."

Ridhima, yang hatinya mulai luluh, melontarkan sebuah senyum kecil. Sungguh, senyumannya sangat cantik. Ia sangat cantik, hingga membuat Abhimanyu hampir lupa kalau dia adalah adik sepupunya, adiknya. Jika ia sampai lupa, ia pasti akan terkena murka paman dan ibunya karena hendak menikahi adiknya sendiri.

"Nah, kalau kau tidak keberatan," ucap Abhimanyu. "aku akan melanjutkan latihanku."

Abhimanyu meraih busurnya yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya, dan Ridhima menepi, menjaga jarak dari Abhimanyu yang mulai menembakkan beberapa anak panah menuju sasarannya. Ia tak ingin jika kakak sepupu yang sangat ia sayangi itu kembali melesatkan anak panahnya ke arahnya, baik itu disengaja maupun tidak.

Ridhima, tanpa merasa bosan, memandang Abhimanyu kagum. Ia sangat hebat, pikirnya. Ia sangat baik, menyenangkan, dan terkadang menyebalkan di luar arena. Tapi, di dalam arena, ia terlihat sangat gagah, berani, dan mempesona. Mata tajam yang membidik sasaran di depannya selalu membuat Ridhima tak henti memandangnya.

Saat itu, suatu perasaan dan pemikiran aneh mengganjal benak Ridhima. Dia tahu bahwa Abhimanyu sangat senang berlatih, apalagi jika bersama ayahnya, Krishna. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini, ia berlatih dengan sangat tidak wajar. Sekeras apapun Abhimanyu berlatih, ia tidak pernah berlatih sekeras, selama, dan sekuat ini.

"Kak Abhimanyu?"

"Ya?" Jawab Abhimanyu tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Ridhima. Ia terlalu fokus pada sasarannya.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau berlatih dengan sangat keras?"

Abhimanyu yang hendak menarik tali busurnya terdiam. Ia menurunkan tangannya, dan mulai memusatkan perhatiannya pada Ridhima.

"Aku harus berlatih keras karena sebentar lagi perang akan segera terjadi, Ridhima."

Ridhima tertegun. Batinnya belum siap menerima semua ini. Sebisa mungkin, ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Perang? Apa ada yang akan menyerang Dwaraka?" Tanya Ridhima.

Abhimanyu menggeleng perlahan. "Bukan hanya itu. Ini adalah sebuah perang besar yang mempertaruhkan keadilan dan kebenaran di daerah Arya. Aku kira kau sudah tahu tentang permainan dadu Paman Yudhistira dan penghinaan yang dilakukan oleh Paman Duryodhana kepada Ibu Drupadi di istana Hastinapura."

Ridhima semakin tertegun. Tubuhnya kini mulai bergetar. Pikirannya tidak jernih. Sebuah perang besar? Ia tidak pernah merasa setakut ini saat perang-perang sebelumnya terjadi. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi...

"Maksudmu... Perang melawan orang-orang itu?" Tanya Ridhima, lagi.

"Jadi, kau sudah bertemu dengan Paman Duryodhana?"

Ridhima menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi ayah bilang mereka adalah keluarga kita."

"Dia bahkan murid dari Paman Balarama dan mertua Kak Samba." Timpal Abhimanyu.

Firasat Ridhima benar. Orang-orang itu bukanlah orang baik-baik. Dan, Paman Duryodhana itu yang melakukan penghinaan terhadap bibinya Drupadi? Krishna telah banyak bercerita tentang bibi Drupadi dan ketidak adilan apa yang menimpanya. Tapi, ia tidak pernah tahu hal lainnya.

"Ah, aku pergi dulu. Dah!"

"Hei, Ridhima! Kau mau ke mana?"

Ridhima berlari menyusuri pepohonan yang berderet di jalan menuju istana. Kakinya yang kecil dan ringan nampak membuatnya seperti melayang di atas awan. Secepat mungkin, ia berlari menuju istana. Ia ingin menanyakan banyak hal kepada ayahnya. Banyak sekali.

Kakinya mulai menapaki tangga menuju ruang utama istana, dimana ia tanpa sengaja menabrak bibinya, Subadra, yang sedang berjalan dengan santai.

"Ah, maafkan aku bibi." Kata Ridhima.

"Ridhima? Kenapa kau berlarian seperti itu?" Tanya Subadra.

"Aku... ayah dimana?"

"Ayahmu sedang bersama tamu-tamunya di ruang pertemuan. Sebaiknya kau jangan dulu menemuinya."


	3. Chapter 3

Arjuna berjalan menghampiri kedua perempuan di puncak teras istana dengan langkah seorang ksatria yang kembali dari medan perang. Ya, selama di pengasingan, ia telah melewati banyak rintangan dan cobaan yang sama beratnya dengan peperangan. Bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu.

Subadra tersenyum sangat bahagia saat sang suami kini berada tepat di hadapannya. Seperti mimpi, ia tak pernah menduga jika Arjuna kembali dari pengasingan dan langsung menemuinya di Dwaraka.

"Subadra..." Gumam Arjuna. Senyuman yang dilontarkannya membuat Subadra, sevara refleks, memeluk Arjuna dengan rasa senang yang sangat luar biasa. Ia tumpahkan rasa rindunya yang besar saat itu juga, detik itu juga. Arjuna membalas kasih sayang yang dilimpahkan Subadra kepada dirinya dengan merangkul sang istri dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Tuanku. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Subadra senang.

Arjuna langsung melepaskan rangkulannya tatkala matanya menangkap sesosok makhluk cantik yang berdiri di belakang Subadra, yang memandanginya dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Subadra, siapa putri yang manis ini?" Tanya Arjuna.

Subadra membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Ridhima secara jelas. "Ah, sudah kuduga kau pasti tidak tahu. Dia Ridhima, putri bungsu Kak Krishna. Usianya dua setengah tahun lebih muda dari anak kita Abhimanyu." Terang Subadra.

Ridhima, yang baru terbangun dari kekagumannya, langsung melontarkan senyuman manis. Dengan segera, ia menyentuh kaki Arjuna. "Salam, paman Arjuna."

Arjuna tersenyum. "Diberkatilah."

Ridhima segera menegakkan badannya, menyambut kedatangan Arjuna dengan senyuman khasnya yang manis -yang belum sempat ia lontarkan pada Arjuna karena terlalu terpaku pada sosok gagah yang selama ini membuatnya penasaran.

"Ah, Paman Arjuna! Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu!" Seru Ridhima secara tiba-tiba, membuat Arjuna sedikit terlonjak dan akhirnya tertawa.

"Hahaha. Kau anak yang bersemangat, ya. Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu, nak." Arjuna membelai kepala Ridhima, melimpahinya semua do'a baik yang bisaia berikan.

"Tuanku, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan putra kita?" Tanya Subadra.

"Ya. Aku baru saja menemuinya di tempat latihannya. Abhimanyu adalah anak yang sangat hebat. Aku sangat bangga kepadanya." Jawab Arjuna.

Subadra tersenyum puas. Betapa senangnya ia mendengar bahwa akhirnya suami yang ia cintai bertemu dengan putra terkasihnya setelah beberapa tahun mereka terpisah oleh takdir kejam yang memperlakukan suami, saudara ipar, dan terkhusus istri pertama mereka dengan tidak adil.

Arjuna melongok ke belakang Ridhima dan Subadra seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Subadra yang menyadari hal itu mengulurkan tangannya, lalu memegang lembut bahu kokoh sang suami.

"Ada apa tuanku? Apa yang kau cari." Tanya Subadra. Ia mulai melongok ke arah pintu masuk istana, mengernyitkan sedikit dahinya, seperti yang dilakukan Arjuna.

"Um, dimana Madawa? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya.

Subadra langsung menurunkan lengannya. Bibir indahnya menekuk secara tiba-tiba. Alisnya pun ikut ia tekukkan. Bukannya ia tidak suka, tetapi apa setidaknya ia tidak merindukan istri cantiknya ini? Tapi, Subadra langsung mengurungkan kekesalannya begitu ia melihat wajah Arjuna yang terlihat serius.

"Kakak sedang ada tamu." Jawab Subadra. "Aku kira kau tidak ingin tahu siapa tamunya."

Arjuna mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang disembunyikan Subadra, walau sebenarnya ia sudah memiliki dugaan. Ia beralih pada Ridhima yang sedari tadi berdiri dengan kikuk di samping istrinya.

Tatapan Arjuna dan Ridhima saling bertemu, membuat Ridhima tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun lagi. Ia harus siap membuat Paman Arjunanya merasa tidak senang. "Paman Duryodhana dari Hastinapura."

Raut wajah Arjuna terkesan biasa saja. Namun, air mukanya mengisyaratkan sebuah kekesalan dan kemarahan yang besar.

"Sejak kapan dia ada di sini? Dan mau apa dia?" Tanya Arjuna

"Sejak tadi pagi." Jawab Subadra.

Melihat ekspresi Arjuna yang seserius itu, Ridhima tahu bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang besar, selain dari wacana perang yang Abhimanyu ceritakan kepadanya.

"Paman, apakah kau akan menumpas semua kejahatan di muka bumi ini?" Tanya Ridhima spontan.

Arjuna tersenyum hangat. Ia pandangi keponakannya itu dengan penuh kelembutan. "Tentu Ridhima. Paman akan memberantas semua kejahatan, atas nama kebenaran."

Ridhima tersenyum, namun wajahnya masih menyiratkan kecemasan yang besar. "Terima kasih, paman."

~ooo0ooo0ooo~

Sang Rembulan bersinar dengan cerah, menampakkan wujudnya yang jelas di atas langit malam Dwaraka yang bertabur bintang. Ridhima duduk santai di gazebo taman, menyaksikan sepasang angsa putih yang sedang bercengkrama di atas kolam jernih yang memantulkan bayangan rembulan di atas langit. Sambil berdendang secara perlahan, ia merangkai sisa tangkai bunga yang ia ambil di padang bunga tadi siang bersama Gehna.

"Nyanyianmu selalu indah seperti biasanya, putriku." Suara itu tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. Ridhima yang terkejut menghentikan nyanyiannya, lalu menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari dari mana asal suara itu. Sesosok indah seorang lelaki yang sudah tak asing bagi dirinya tertangkap oleh matanya di depan gazebo, bermandikan sinar rembulan yang cerah, Basudewa Krishna terlihat sangat menawan.

Krishna menapaki dua, tiga anak tangga dan masuk ke dalam gazebo. Ia duduk tepat di samping kiri Ridhima yang sibuk merapikan karangan bunga buatannya.

"Apa yang sedang putriku lakukan di malam berbintang yang indah ini? Udara malam tidak baik untukmu." Ucap Krishna.

Ridhima tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya sedang merangkai bunga, ayah."

Krishna bergeser lebih dekat lagi dengan Ridhima yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, seolah ia mengabaikan ayahnya yang duduk di dekatnya. Ia mulai membelai Ridhima dengan tangannya yang selembut kasih sayang Dewa. Berulang kali, ia membelai rambut Ridhima yang dibiarkannya terurai panjang. "Ada apa Ridhima? Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Bum! Seperti yang ia duga, ayahnya selalu tahu apa problema yang tengah ia pikirkan dan rasakan. Sekeras apapun Ridhimamenyembunyikan sesuatu, ayahnya pasti selalu mengetahuinya. Kali ini, walaupun hatinya sedang gundah, ia sengaja tidak memberitahukan dulu persoalannya karena Ridhima tahu bahwa Krishna akan segera mengetahuinya, cepat atau lambat.

Ridhima menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia sandarkan kepalanya ke bahu sang ayah. Krishna merangkul pundak Ridhima, menjaganyauntuk tetap hangat di tengah malam yang dingin ini -mengingat bahwa Ridhima memiliki fisik yang lemah.

"Ayah," Ucap Ridhima lirih. "apa yang akan terjadi jika dunia ini jatuh ke dalam sebuah perang yang besar?"

Krishna tidak segera menjawabnya. Sekali lagi, ia membelai lembut kepala putrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ridhima sayang, ayah yakin kau belum pernah mendengar kisah tentang seorang putri yang terlahir dari api suci dan pertemuannya dengan kelima pangeran yang akan mengubah takdir bangsa Arya." ucap Ridhima.

Ridhima menggelangkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Maukah kau mendengar ceritanya? Kau adalah anak yang cerdas. Ayah yakin setelah kau mendengarkan kisah ini kau akan menemukan jawaban untuk semua pertanyaanmu. Dan kau akan memgerti."

Ridhima, kali ini, mengangguk. Ia bersiap untuk mendengarkan kisah yang akan dituturkan oleh sang ayah.

Krishna pun mulai bercerita. Sebuah cerita dari putri yang terlahir dari api dan para suaminya, yang akan menegakkan kebenaran dan membawa kejayaan di daerah Arya. Sebuah kisah yang panjang tentang Bibinya Drupadi dan para Pandawa, pamannya, yang membawanya ke jalan takdir yang telah digariskan Yang Kuasa untuknya...

-To be Continued-


	4. Chapter 4

Pagi itu, Ridhima berjalan di koridor istana dengan santai. Hari ini, seperti yang telah ia rencanakan, ia akan menemani Abhimanyu latihan. Dan setelahnya, Ia akan pergi ke kuil dan pasar untuk membeli beberapa barang dengan ditemani Abhimanyu, sesuai yang Abhimanyu janjikan padanya.

Langkah Ridhima terhenti tatkala di persimpangan koridor ia mendengar suara Pamannya, Balarama, tengah berbicara dengan seseorang. Ia merapatkan diri ke tembok pualam berwarna cerah di dekatnya. Mata indahnya mengintip dari balik dinding, penasaran dengan siapa yang sedang berbicara dengan Balarama.

"Dengan rendah hati aku meminta bantuanmu, guru. Aku ingin kau membantu kami menghadapi para Pandawa di perang nanti." Ucap Lelaki itu dengan berlinang air mata. Ya, lebih tepatnya itu hanya tetesan air mata buaya.

Ridhima, berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dikhawatirkannya, semakin menajamkan telinganya dan memfokuskan penglihatannya. Ia memperhatikan percakapan antara kedua pamannya itu dengan seksama. Ia tahu ia tidak memahami apapun, tapi ia mengerti bahwa saat ini situasinya sedang tidak baik, seperti apa yang telah diceritakan oleh ayahnya tadi malam.

Sebuah tangan halus yang tiba-tiba mendarat di pundak Ridhima mengejutkannya, membuatnya hampir bersuara. Jika ia terlambat menutul mulutnya dengan tangan, mungkin kedua orang yang sedang ia intip itu akan menyadari bahwa pembicaraan mereka sedang disadap, dan buruknya, oleh seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak tahu apapun.

Ridhima berbalik, mencari tahu siapa yang telah mengejutkannya. Ia mendapati wajah Abhimanyu yang sama pucat dan terkejutnya dengan dirinya.

"Kak Abhimanyu!"

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Paman Krishna mencarimu." Ujar Abhimanyu.

Ridhima meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, mengisyaratkan Abhimanyu untuk terdiam. Abhimanyu malang yang kebingungan hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ridhima menarik lengan Abhimanyu, dan memperlihatkan apa yang sedang diintipnya dari balik dinding, dan sebisa mungkin, tetap membuat dirinya tersembunyi.

"Aku ingin sekali membantumu." Ucap Balarama. "Tapi, semua tergantung pada keputusan adikku Krishna."

Duryodhana terlihat tidak senang.

"Temuilah dia secepatnya. Dia akan menerima permohonan siapapun yang pertama menemuinya." Sambung Balarama.

Ridhima dan Abhimanyu saling memandang.

"Kakak, apakah kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Ridhima pada Abhimanyu.

"Aku rasa ini bersangkutan dengan perang yang akan segera terjadi..."

Sebelum Abhimanyu melanjutkan kalimatnya, pendengarannya yang tajam menangkap suara hentakan kaki yang mulai terdengar semakin mendekati posisi mereka berdiri. Abhimanyu, dengan segera, menarik tangan Ridhima menjauhi persimpangan koridor. Betul saja, Duryodhana dengan langkah yang sedikit terburu-buru muncul di hadapan mereka. Beruntung, ia tidak melihat kedua muda-mudi itu, dan beruntung pula, ia berjalan ke arah sebaliknya sehingga ia tidak menjumpai Abhimanyu dan Ridhima yang bersembunyi di sebalik guci besar yang berada sekitar lima meter dari persimpangan itu.

Setelah Duryodhana dipastikan pergi, kedua sepupu itu keluar dari tempat persembuyiannya.

"Aku mengerti." Gumam Abhimanyu. "Sepertinya Paman Duryodhana berusaha meminta bantuan Yadawa yang berada di pihak yang netral. Kau sendiri tahu kekuatan pasukan Narayani yang begitu hebat. Ditambah dengan kekuatan Paman Balarama dan Paman Krishna. Jika sampai Yadawa berada di pihak mereka, bisa gawat."

Ridhima termenung. Ia berusaha mencerna sedikit demi sedikit apa yang dikatakan Abhimanyu barusan. Pikirannya mulai berputar. Apa ia bujuk saja ayahnya untuk tidak menerima permohonan Kurawa? Ia tahu bahwa Krishna tidak mungkin menolak permintaan putri semata wayang yang sangat dikasihinya. Tetapi, Balarama sendiri berkata bahwa ayahnya itu telah bersumpah untuk memenuhi permintaan siapapun yang terlebih dahulu menemuinya.

"Tapi," lanjut Abhimanyu, "kita tak perlu khawatir. Ayahku sudah datang untuk meminta bantuan Paman Krishna. Lagi pula, Ibu sudah memberitahu ayah hal serupa. Dia akan menemui Paman Krishna sebelum Paman Duryodhana mendatanginya."

Ridhima mulai tersenyum. Sebuah harapan muncul di benaknya saat nama Arjuna keluar dari mulut Abhimanyu.

"Semoga saja." Ucap Ridhima optimis. "Pokoknya Ketidak benaran tidak boleh menang."

Abhimanyu tersenyum. Perlahan, senyumannya berkembang menjadi sebuah tawa kecil yang mengusik Ridhima.

"Hahaha. Dasar kau ini. Sudahlah. Kau ingin melihatku latihan, bukan?" Ucap Abhimanyu.

"Iya. Dan kau juga sudah berjanji akan mengantarku ke kuil dan berbelanja di pasar." Timpal Ridhima

"Iya iya. Kalau begitu, ayo!"

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terlupakan...

~ooo0ooo0ooo~

Duryodhana keluar dari sebuah ruangan luas nan indah dengan wajah berseri yang memancarkan perasaan menang. Kakinya yang kuat terhentak keras, menghasilkan sebuah irama berdebum yang menggetarkan bumi. Ia membusungkan dadanya, bangga akan hasil yang ia raih. Perasaan kesal masih menggelayuti benaknya, namun ia senang karena usahanya membuahkan hasil yang baik, setidaknya bagi dirinya.

Sangkuni, dengan tergopoh-gopoh, menghampiri keponakannya itu dengan semangat yang membara. Senyuman Duryodhana membuatnya senang karena rencana liciknya --sepertinya- berjalan dengan baik.

"Keponakanku," ucap Sangkuni, "bagaimana hasilnya? Apakah Basudewa Krishna setuju untuk berada di pihak kita?"

Duryodana tersenyum lebar. "Lebih dari itu, paman. Kita mendapatkan pasukan Narayani Akshaudini Krishna yang kuat dan tangguh. Para Pandawa pasti tidak akan bisa berkutik. Dan bodohnya, Arjuna hanya meminta Krishna yang bahkan tak bersenjata. Hahaha."

Sangkuni, raut wajahnya yang sebelumnya berbinar, merasa sangat marah. "Kau yang bodoh, keponakanku Duryodhana! Kenapa kau tidak meminta Basudewa Krishna yang berada di pihakmu?"

Duryodhana berbalik marah pada pamannya itu. "Apa untungnya seorang kusir yang bahkan tidak bersenjata? Basudewa Krishna bisa menjadi sangat hebat karena senjata cakra sudarsananya. Jika ia tidak membawa senjatanya, apa bedanya dia dengan temanku Karna yang kutugasi sebagai kusir keretaku?"

Sangkuni lebih mendekatkan dirinya pada Duryodhana. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan mendaratkannya di bahu kokoh sang keponakan. Ia pandang Duryodhana dengan sebelah matanya yang terbuka.

"Kau salah, keponakanku. Senjata terhebat yang dimiliki Basudewa Krishna bukanlah Cakra Sudarsananya," Sangkuni mengacungkan jarinya, lalu ia menunjukkannya kepada kepalanya sendiri, "tetapi akalnya. Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau Basudewa Krishna adalah manusia terlicik yang pernah ada? Kekuatan tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan akal dan pikiran, sehebat dan sekuat apapun itu. Dan, apa kau pikir Basudewa Krishna akan diam begitu saja saat melihat pasukan kita hampir menang? Ingatlah penghinaan yang kita dapatkan saat kita datang ke Dwaraka untuk melangsungkan upacara pernikahanmu dengan Subadra!"

Dursasana yang sedari tadi terdiam di samping pamannya Sangkuni mulai angkat bicara. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana solusinya, paman?"

Mata kiri yang terkatup itu menebarkan sebuah aura kelabu yang pekat, yang mulai berputar di atas kepala Raja Gandhara dengan sejuta kelicikannya. Sangkuni berjalan mendekati balkon, memandang indahnya pemandangan alam Dwaraka dari dalam kamar yang terletak di lantai tiga istana. Matahari dengan semua kegelapannya menyinari pria berjanggut tebal itu.

Dari atas sana, Sangkuni menangkap sosok cantik Ridhima beserta Abhimanyu dan beberapa pelayan yang berjalan di sekitar halaman depan istana dengan membawa beberapa barang yang baru saja dibelinya di pasar. Sebuah senyuman sinis tersungging di bibir Sangkuni, dengan segenap perasaan senang yang bercampur dengan dendam dan rencana jahat yang muncul di pikirannya.

"Basudewa Krishna... Putrinya itu akan menjadi kunci kemenangan kita."

\--To be Continued--


End file.
